My Grey Eyed Pearl Mermaid Princess
by Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE
Summary: What if Percy Jackson is really born as the Lord of the Tides, Waves and Shores? What if Annabeth Chase is really  the Gray Pearl Mermaid Princess of Northern Antarctic? R@R! Please?
1. ONE: I Think I am In Love

****Author's Note: Guys, so what do you think? This is my very first PJO Fanfiction story. Please guide me. Don't be mad at me if it doesn't pass your judgment. Reviews are highly appreciated. :)**  
><strong>

**Summary: What if Percy Jackson is really born as the Lord of the Tides, Waves and Shores? What if Annabeth Chase is really the Gray Pearl Mermaid Princess of Northern Antarctic?**

**Disclaimer: PJO and Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch is ain't mine. Only my own plot! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy's POV<em>**

My palace in Atlantis is under construction after the world-shaking, world-wrecking second Titan War. And guess what? We **WON**! Isn't that great? Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus is the child of the Prophecy after all. She turned down the gift of immortally for (ahem) Nico di Angelo, which pissed most of the council except, well, Lady Aphrodite.

I got my wish of being the Camp Director of Camp Half-Blood for a couple of thousands of years. Mr. D hosted a party for a week because apparently I saved his butt from the campers that drive him insane, which he really is. (Shh.) I don't mind because I am still young. I am 16 years old to be exact. It's annoying for my part to be called Lord Perseus or Lord Percy by the campers with the same age as mine. And Chiron, he insists of calling me with 'Lord'. I mean, I **KNOW **I am a 20th Century god, but please, can they be less formal?

The Athena cabin had become busier and busier as the days pass. Apparently, new cabins are being built thanks to Thalia. Which is good because there will be no more demigods that will feel very angry and/or sad of not being claimed. She made sure that they swore in the River Styx. As the days pass more and more floor plan are being added. Then she came.

A new girl, I mean a camper with blonde hair and grey eyes arrived yesterday evening with my bestfriend Grover. He's a satyr. I learned her name later on, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. For the first time in my life, I think I am in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Guys, so what do you think? This is my very first PJO Fanfiction story. Please guide me. Don't be mad at me if it doesn't pass your judgment. Reviews are highly appreciated. :)<strong>


	2. TWO: Ditching Goes Wrong

****A/N: Guys, I LOVE YOU ALL! And thanks for your reviews! I PROMISE to UPDATE! :)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. I just own my plot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annabeth's POV<em>**

"This is the Apollo cabin." Grover said while pointing at the said cabin that can rival the glow of the Sun's rays. We have been touring the whole camp for about 30 minutes. Grover is a satyr, by the way. He's nice and has a girlfriend named Juniper.

"Annabeth, since your mom is Athena, you'll be able to help your sibling building the other cabins." He said while pointing at a group with grey eyes and blonde hair like mine huddled together like they were planning a basketball game. I made a mental note to myself to approach them after the tour.

When we came at the sword arena, I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes supervising the other campers. I almost said he's cute when Grover said, "That's Lord Percy, my bestfriend, and he's the camp director now. Used to be Mr. D or Dionysus." I think he expects me to gawk but I said, "He's young."

Grover laughed. "HE is young. He is the youngest god on Olympus! His father is Poseidon, god of the sea and his mother is Sally Jackson or also known as Hebe, goddess of childbirth." It seems Percy spotted us because he came to approach us.

"Hi," He said. "I am Percy Jackson, god of the Tide, Waves and Shore." I realized he's looking at my necklace, judging by looks in his eyes that he's wondering where he saw this, I quickly said,"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you, Ugh, Lord Percy or Percy? What should I call you?"

Then he groaned, "Percy. Call me Percy. Gods, I mean I'm just sixteen!" I laughed, "Seriously?" We both laughed. "Yeah." We both laughed again, this time all of the other campers are staring at us. "Perce, we need to go. You know, I've got to tour her around." Grover said. "See you guys!" Percy shouted sprinting back to the arena.

Then I was like: "_Oh my gods! It's him, Perseus Jackson, god of the Tides, Waves and Shore!_ " Ahem. Anyways, my Mom, Athena sent me to Camp Half-Blood for protection. Wanna know why? Do you know Amphrite? Like the ex-wife of Lord Poseidon? She's the traitor. She's the one that blabs ALL of the strategies, plans, moves, etc., to the Titans. Mainly because she IS the daughter of the Titan Oceanus. She's on the loose now that's why it's best for me to be here on camp. All of the other Pearl Princess were also sent away to hide. Sadly, some of them are caught. My bestfriend, Luchia almost got caught. The Indigo Pearl Mermaid Princess got caught. You see, we have shell necklace with our own respective pearls. Each have different colors, mine's gray while Luchia's is pink. When the pearls were mixed together, it creates a great power enough to raise the Titans and destroy Olympus.

I almost got a heart attack when I looked at my schedule. First thing in the morning I have Swimming at the Beach at 8:30 in the morning. And I can't be splashes, soaked, thrown or whatsoever in the water...

**_Time skip...Still Annabeth's POV_**

I groaned and looked at my watch, _7:00_, I thought. The Athena cabin was still fast asleep out of tiredness thanks to the never ending flooplans. I helped them finished almost the entire floor plans and we're almost done with the finishing touches. They're having problems with complicated designs in Hecate and Hypnos cabin and I helped them out and they started calling me. "Life Saver!" then hugged me and almost squished the life out of me. I am so happy to be with my family that was always there with me. Then the horn was blown that means it's time to go at the dining pavilion for breakfast. After breakfast, I really don't know what to do. To ditch swimming or what? I choose to ditch then think for bunch of believable excuses, when my plan was sabotage by Percy. "Good morning Annabeth," he said with a small tint of pink in his cheeks. "Good morning, Percy." I said. I hope my face wasn't red because I feel it's getting hot. Then he asked, "What's your schedule this morning?" Major Uh-Oh."Oh,um, swimming."Then he smiled."That's great! I'll meet you up in front of your cabin!" I smiled back,"Yeah! See you!"

I sprinted off to my cabin face-to-face with Malcom. "Annabeth!" He said while tackling me down into a hug. It caught me off guard but still returned the hug my other siblings looked at me and had the looked 'Don't-mind-him-he- also-tackled-us' look. "Ohh! You know what! There's this girl in one of-!" but was cut off by Lisa, one of my little sisters. "Don't listen to her Annabeth! He's just talking about Miya at the Aphrodite cabin." Lisa said while mimicking Malcom's giggles. "Annabeth don't listen to her, she's just jealous because Levi didn't pay her any attention unlike me." While sticking out his tongue. All of us in the room laughed except for Lisa with an amused face. "Alright guys," I said. "Let's change then head to the beach." We all got our swim suits then the girls changed in the bathroom while the boys changed in the other room. After I changed and put a t-shirt, someone knocked at the cabin door. One of my siblings yelped, a voice said, "Is Annabeth there?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, I LOVE YOU ALL! And thanks for your reviews! I PROMISE to UPDATE! :)**


	3. THREE: MY Princess

****A/N: Do you like it? I hope you do! Sorry if it's short. It's Lent so I got to pray. Until next time. :)**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Guys, SUPER DUPER THANK YOU for your reviews. I super LOVE you guys! :) And this is my 3rd Chapter! RxR!**

**Disclaimer: You know I ONLY own my unique plot. :))**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy's POV<em>**

"Is Annabeth there?" The girl name Lisa yelped and nodded and pointed at Annabeth in the corner sitting in her bunk. She turned at me and smiled at me, "Hey, Percy!" her cabin mates stared at us liked were some kind of a headline in some television program. "I'll wait you guys outside. So, ugh, go on. I'll just wait outside." I said they nodded. After a couple of minutes, Annabeth emerged from the door wearing only her Camp T-shirt over her swimsuit that made her look sexy. I didn't tell that right? "You ready?" I asked. She shrugged then we headed to the beach in tow.

"Ugh, Percy, I'm not sure about this." Annabeth said while pointing at the sea."Non-sense," I said as I carried her bridal style towards the sea. She tried protesting but it's too late because I already tossed her into the water. I stared at her after she came out of the water. Instead a pair of feet, it was replaced by a gray mermaid tail. We stared at each other for awhile ignoring all of the surprised stares of her siblings, "Annabeth-" but she already swam of to the sea.

I followed her to the bottom of the sea to only find her in an underwater cave near at Camp. She's surrounded by other marine animals as she cried. "W-what s-should I d-do? They'll t-think t-that I am s-some freak t-that t-turns into a-a f-fish when splashed b-by w-water!" she said between sobs. _"It's alright Princess, you can always come back to your kingdom in Northern Antarctic!" _the shark said but it didn't help lighten up her mood. "I can't! Mom's order. Athena said to, _"Stay at Camp. They won't find you there."._" she said as she wiped her tears off her beautiful face. "I'll take care of you. I promise." I said to Annabeth. _"Lord Percy!" _they said."Hi guys!" I replied. "I'm going back." Annabeth said. I grabbed her wrist."What?" she said. "I'm sorry." I said while looking down. "I didn't know about it." She smiled, "Nah, it's alright. You didn't know about it anyway." I studied her. Her hair is in a high ponytail that stopped almost at the end of her tail with a little curl in the end and strands of hair in the sides of her face. Her gray pearl earring goes along with her eyes. Wow, she's a knockout. One thing **IS** for sure. She is **MY** princess. No one else

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it? I hope you do! Sorry if it's short. It's Lent so I got to pray. Until next time. :)**


	4. FOUR: She SPROUTS Prophecys

****A/N: Cliffhanger? Sorry! But hope you guys like it! So SORRY for the grammar errors, misspelled words and stuff. Till next time! :) Thanks for your reviews! RxR!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and MMPPP only my plot of awesomeness! :))**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annabeth's POV<em>**

He's observing me. I felt my cheeks turned bright red. Then I turned away from him! It's embarrassing! He still didn't let go of my wrist. He realized it then let go of it. "Umm, sorry." He said. He advanced then wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. There where sounds of rejoice in the background, there were, _"Way to go, my Lord!"_ and _"They're SO cute!"_ by the other marine creatures. I think we'll be part of one of the juiciest gossips in the Sea. We laughed and blushed then looked away. "Let's go." He said. I nodded and bid our goodbyes to our marine swam back to the shore secretly smiling...

When we reached the shore, Chiron and all of the campers are waiting for us. Since I can't go back to my human form without being dry, Percy carried me via bridal style towards the shoreline. (He kept apologizing for awhile now and it **ANNOYS** me.) That shocked the whole camp except for Chiron and Percy. Chiron handed me a DRY towel. "I fear this day that your identity will be discovered, Princess Annabeth." There were a lot of collective gasp in the background but I choose to ignore it. "Campers!"Chiron yelled. "It's already time for lunch. Please proceed to the dining pavilion." The campers took off by twos or threes still, you can see their surprised look written across their faces and was followed by Chiron.

Percy and I were the only ones left in the shore. "Annabeth," he said while sitting beside me. "I **AM** really sorry about that." I admit it, I was pissed. I mean is that I **ALREADY** forgive him. Gods. I inwardly groaned. Thank the gods I returned to my human form. "For the tenth time Percy, it's alright. It's not **YOUR** fault. It's bound to happen sooner or later that my identity will be discovered by someone and I am glad it's you." I said slightly flushed about my choice of words. He grinned, "Thanks, Wise Girl" While kissing my cheeks. "You're welcome Seaweed Brain. We both blushed then laughed when a voice said; "Am I interrupting something?" the voice belonged to no- other than my mom, Athena. "Mom!" I said as I tackled her into a hug. The Athena cabin apparently excels in tacklings and hugging. "Hello, my little princess." She said as she hugged me back while stroking my hair. "How are you, my dear?" my smile disappeared and said. "I really don't know Mom; I think Malcolm and the rest of my siblings think that I am a freak!" My Mom looked hurt, "Of course not, darling! They **LOVED** you!" I smiled then hugged my Mom once again. "Thanks." She turned to Percy, "Tidal Lord," she said with a serious. "I want Annabeth to stay with you in your cabin for the meantime," Percy and I's eyes widened. "Until Amphrite and her goons were caught**, YOU'LL** take good care of her. And IF something bad happens at her, I am going to be your WORST nightmare." With a flash of golden light, she disappeared. We looked at each other once again. I quickly said, "Let's head back to the pavilion."

After our lunch break, I explained to all of the campers about my true identity. I said something like. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and the Princess of the Northern Antarctic. My Mom said that I am the gift and patron and savior of the Northern Antarctic merpeople." Then Rachel Dare, the Oracle asked how I was born. I answered that, "I sprung from a seashell with a gray color on it as a little baby. When I was born," Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin asked if I am immortal. I answered, "Yes, I am." There were loud gasps and whoa's and what's. I continued. "There is a necklace," as I pointed to my shell necklace around my neck. "With a pearl of our respective color. Mine's gray that makes me the Grey Pearl Mermaid Princess. My bestfriend, Luchia has the pink pearl and that's made her the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess. She's the North Pacific Ocean pearls are our powers and our life source. "Then Malcom asked, "Are you two both the only one with the pearls?" I replied, "No there are 8 of us all in all princesses. And 3 of them are captured by Amphrite." I said gloomily. Gasped was heard in the pavilion. "Why?" Will Solace asked. "Do you know the legend of Aqua Regina?" Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin gasped. "I thought she faded?" Katie shoots him a glare silencing him. "No she didn't. If she ever did, all of the merpeople should have faded as well." There were murmurs of agreements. "Anyways, when the powers of the pearls are combined, it can bring back Aqua Regina and she can save the world. On the other hand, if the pearls are all in the possession of the bad side, it can bring a disaster that no one else havened experienced, even the gods. "Everyone flinched as well as Chiron. I think that they're thinking of the previous Titan War. No one else can be worst as that right? Wrong. Like a queue Rachel trampled over like she had been punched hard. Her eyes became misty green. She stiffened like she is a statue. Green smoke came out of her mouth and said. _"I am the Oracle of Delphi, Speaker of Phoebus Apollo,"_ she spoke like a raspy snake and like there are many voices speaking in one time.

"_The Tidal Lord and the Mermaid Princess shall go west in the sea. To find the other Princesses three. Face the angel of death. Final decision will or will not be the world's end."_ And that MY dear friends is THE great prophecy.


	5. FIVE: Water Fight

**A/N: I dedicate this to my first reviewer, ****PurpleRose328. Oh, and guys, SUPER MAJOR-MAJOR THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :)**

**Summary: What if Percy Jackson is really born as the Lord of the Tides, Waves and Shores? What if Annabeth Chase is really the Gray Pearl Mermaid Princess of Northern Antarctic?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tidal Lord and the Gray Pearl Mermaid Princess.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

The nearest campers rushed to help Rachel. My initial reaction after hearing the prophecy is a **BIG **_**"WHAT?" **_I almost yelled at Chiron. "I am sorry, Lord Percy. But it seems you have to accompany Princess Annabeth on a Quest." I'm so dumbfounded **A** god **ON** a **FREAKING QUEST**? Do I **HAVE** a choice? Such a pain in the ass. After all of the unnecessary commotion from sprouting prophecies to my outburst, we settled down. Thank Chiron and his massive hooves. Yup! I said hooves. Didn't I mention that Chiron is a centaur? Oh, well. "When Annabeth and I were alone in the beach, Lady Athena "visited" us." I said while glancing at Annabeth. "Well, uhh, Athena said that Annabeth should stay in my cabin…" I think that campers misheard because Aya Fernandez from Athena cabin said, "What? What did Mom said?" I sighed, "I said Athena-" but I was cut off by Annabeth. "Mom said that I have to stay in his cabin for awhile till this crazy mess-of-a-traitor is over." Before I could say anything "Your Highness," Chiron said to Annabeth. "You should start moving your things to cabin 18." After the other announcement such Capture the flag on Friday, blah, blah, blah. The campers resumed to their camp activities like nothing happened. Except Annabeth. And me.

I waited Annabeth outside of her cabin. I heard 'goodbyes' and see you 'later'. She came out holding her gray duffel bag? "Why is it that your things are always gray?" I asked her. She gave an odd look, "What?" I shrugged, "Never mind."

After a few minutes, we reached my cabin. It's my first time to step inside of it. The interior is so beautiful. All kinds of shell s are decorated in the wall. 5 bunk beds are on the left side while on the right side was a window facing the sea. You can smell the sea's breeze. Just like the shore. An indoor pool in the shower room. It definitely feels like home. "Whoa." I heard Annabeth gasped as we entered the pool. "Do you think what I am thinking?" I asked her. We both nodded at each other then jumped at the pool. Annabeth was the first one to rise from the pool and well. She still takes my breath away."What are you starring' at?" she said harshly. "Nothing" she splashed water at me. "That's it!" I exclaimed. I splashed water at her, she returned it. we stayed like that for another 10 minutes laughing at one another. We didn't realized that were so close at each other. I inched a little closer. Our nose touching. I felt my cheeks reddened a bit. Her face flushed pink. The next thing I knew, I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger much! Till next time. It's Black Saturday so pray. I love Jesus so much. Till next time. RxR!**


	6. SIX: Olympus LIVE!

**Summary: What if Percy Jackson is really born as the Lord of the Tides, Waves and Shores? What if Annabeth Chase is really the Gray Pearl Mermaid Princess of Northern Antarctic?**

**Disclaimer. I do not own PJO and MMPPP . Only my plot. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>_

"The nerve of that twit!" Athena screamed in outrage as she saw Percy and Annabeth kissing.

"What's up Parchment?" she heard Poseidon said.

"Oh nothing, Fish Feed" Athena said sarcastically.

"Just your son kissing my daughter."

Earthquakes and hurricanes started to brew in the Earth.

"WHAT?" Poseidon cried in outrage.

He looked at the TV Hephaestus made for Athena with the look of horror in his face.

Percy and Annabeth having a hot make-out session in the pool.

Aphrodite and the other gods present started to come closer watching the two.

Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus were betting if they're going to do it.

Artemis , Hera and Demeter just rolled their eyes.

"This is so sweet!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh no Percy…"Hebe said while looking disappointed at his son. "He's too young…"

Poseidon wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright, dear." Poseidon said reassuringly.

"No it's NOT!" Athena screamed.

"Calm down, child." Zeus said.

"Besides, it's time for Percy to have a consort."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for it's shortness. I wrote another story entitled: ****Of Archers, Slayers, Messenger and Determination****. RxR!**


	7. SEVEN: Headphones and Kisses

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so soon. I've been busy this past weeks. Please forgive me!**

****Summary: What if Percy Jackson is really born as the Lord of the Tides, Waves and Shores? What if Annabeth Chase is really the Gray Pearl Mermaid Princess of Northern Antarctic?** **

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own PJO and Charisse. PurpleRose328 does own her. :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

I didn't know that were kissing that long until I saw a flash of light.

"Oh MY gods! Sorry!" a voice said.

I turned and saw my sister, Charisse, goddess of truth, music, faith, dialects, waves, imagination, trust, will and determination.

She's also my best friend.

She's a great friend but (shh) she's kind of weird when it comes to a certain god of messenger popping out of nowhere.

Ahem.

Her face is red from embarrassment, "Percy, this is urgent, the gods is requesting your presence."

She turned to Annabeth and said, "And Your Highness, you too."

She has a troubled look in her face.

"Isn't this Hermes' job?" I asked with an odd look.

She slightly blushed.

"Well, yes…But Daddy said to alert you, anyway. I didn't know that, you know, kissing…" she said sheepishly while looking down.

"Ha-ha. Likely excuse." I said while sticking out my tongue at her.

"Hey!" she said while smirking, "Whatever. Little brother."

I groaned, "How many years do we have to argue that were **TWINS**!" she thought about it for a moment and said, "You're still my **LITTLE** brother!"

With that she disappeared leaving a scent of sea and roses.

I turned to Annabeth, she blushed and turned away. "Umm, I think we need to go." I cupped her face again and whispered.

"I love you." And kissed her again swiftly on the lips. I was about to stand up and was about to leave and change until I heard her say, "Love you too." I smiled at her and winked. "I know that."

_**Olympus**_

A certain goddess of love was smirking and two rival gods trying not to kill each other. And other gods placing their bets on what will happen when the two came

"It's your fault!" Athena spat at Poseidon who was glaring at the screen.

Poseidon countered, "It's not my fault my son is hot and girls are head over heels in love with him!"

"That's it-!" But Athena was interrupted when Charisse entered the throne room. "Dad!" Charisse called running towards her father. "Percy and Annabeth will be coming shortly." Poseidon smiled at his only daughter. "Thank you, dear."

"Char, nice clothes." Aphrodite complimented while scanning the light purple dress. "Although, headphones is a little bit un appropriate ."

Charisse turned to her and grinned, "I am the goddess of music after all."

Apollo heared her and said, "I AM the god of MUSIC!"

Charisse turned to him, "In your dreams."

She turned to Aphrodite, ignoring Apollo's complaints.

"Thanks for the tips, by the way." Aphrodite winked at her, "No prob. And nice rose." she said.

"Tips for what?" Hermes asked.

Charisse regarded him codly, "Non of your business."

"Hi mom!" she said while hugging her mom, Hebe."I am going now, Dad." Charisse said as she exited the throne room.

Poseidon nodded smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

She didn't know a certain god of messenger following her out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes my 7****th**** chapter! Please REVIEW! I need your opinions! **


	8. EIGHT: The HECK This IS crazy!

**I am so flattered! Thank you very much for your reviews! Oh! And Animal Charmer 11, thank you for the cookies. They're so yummy! *****Hands Animal Charmer 11 a great piece of chocolates.**** * And PurpleRose328, sister, how could I thank you for always adding me to your wonderful story? ****Gives PurpleRose328 a wallet size picture of Hermes***** and yes Animal Charmer 11, your characters ARE included! Even in my other story! Oh people, sorry for not updating, things happened so quick. And also I lack inspiration. Sorry. But here we go! The next chapter! BTW, our school starts at June 16, 2011. So I'll try updating as fast as I could. Review okay? No reviews, no updates. Kidding!:)**

* * *

><p>Charisse Jackson never really understands why Hermes, god of thieves and travelers, always cheat and hurt her over and over. She wished she could zap him, but something inside her says she can't stay mad at him longer no matter how she tried…<p>

"Char!" a voice said catching beside her, "Wait up!"

Charisse turned around face to face with non-other than our favorite thief, "Hermes," Charisse said with an obvious hate and hurt on her voice.

"Look Char," Hermes tried to reason. "Whatever you saw that day, IT was a mistake-!" but Charisse cut him off.

"Save it, Hermes! Save it! We are as a matter-of-fact in a relationship. But there you are snogging other bitches, what hurts the most **THEY ARE FREAKING GODDESSES! IRIS** of **ALL!** It IS FINE with me for you to engage a one-night stand with a mortal. Because they're **JUST** mortals!" she looked at him with distaste one more time before stomping off to another direction.

As possible, away from him.

That git.

But Hermes, being Hermes pinned her at the nearest column earning a surprised gasp from her.

His eyes, his baby blue eyes, were hidden by his hair.

He said, "You don't know what impact you gave on me on the first time I saw you. I am not letting you go that easily."

Then he kissed her. That quick. That smooth.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Mt. Olympus…<strong>

"Mission accomplished!"

* * *

><p><strong>PurpleRose328, <strong>I've got to stop here!:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy Jackson's POV<strong>_

I think Lady Athena is mad at me. "Annabeth, do you see the owls glaring at us?" I said, pointing at the flock of owls at the roof of the Athena Cabin. Annabeth walked toward the owls with me following a bit cautiously. A tawny grey owl landed on her shoulder, frowning, "Okay, I understand," she said, talking to the owl who turned and glared at me as if I did something bad. Annabeth turned at me and sighed, "Mom and the other gods saw us all, apparently, your cabin has cameras. We're doomed." All I could say is "Oh." While blushing

We teleported in Mt, Olympus to find a glaring match within Dad and Lady Athena. A beaming Lady Aphrodite. A smirking Zeus and the rest of the gods betting on us.

"Lady Athena," I said bowing. "Dad, Mom!" Hugging them while Annabeth moved towards her Mom with a disappointed look. Dad winked at me while Lady Athena huffed and muttered something like "Stupid" and "Kelps".

"Annabeth," Athena said, "Before anything else, I would like you to meet your twin."

"My t-twin?" Annabeth choked, eyes widening.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Cliffhanger! Review okay! I need reviews so I can continue with the story.<strong>


	9. NINE: Go figure NEXT

_**A /N: My readers, sorry for the wait but this chapter is too short you might kill me. But studies is my priority. So sorry. This weekend I will update.:)m Love you guys.:***_

Finding out that I have a sister plus the fact that we're twins made my life a little bit so not easy for the last months.

Here it goes.

Her name is Janice but everybody calls her Janie. Actually, I have nothing against her it's just I think Mom loves her more than I do. Janie is the goddess of literature where I was just a mermaid. A half-human, half-fish.

I am not trying to be ungrateful or anything. Believe me, I love the both of them as well as my brothers and sisters back in camp. It's just…ugg! Whatever.

"Annabeth." Percy said as he slipped his hands on my waist. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" I said smiling.

"Alright." He sighed. "It's just that your Mom…"

I groaned.

_**Flashback**_

Percy and I we're about to go on a date when Mom appeared infront of us.

"Percy," she said. Frowning. "Can I have a word?"

And the rest is for you to figure out.


End file.
